Careless Whispers
by Auroua-chan
Summary: Her eyes, usually such a brightly shining sapphire, were glazed over in unshed tears. She looked heartbroken, and it didn't sit right with him. He wanted to ask what had happened, but instead he held his tongue as she moved to clutch tightly to him. Sobs shook her as her face lay against the dark school uniform. His gem, his love, his best friend. His Kagome. AU/Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Auroua-chan: I really need to update my stories already on here, but I was at Hot Topic today, and I got a Sesshoumaru T-Shirt. I fell in love with it and got the idea for this.

I guess I'm weird like that.

Anyway, enjoy~

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Inuyasha, and/or any other content possibly mentioned in this. That means other Anime/Manga, Television show/movies, songs, bands, etc. **_

Summary: "Her eyes, usually such a brightly shining sapphire, were glazed over in unshed tears. She looked heartbroken, and it didn't sit right with him. He wanted to ask what had happened, but instead he held his tongue as she moved to clutch tightly to him. Sobs shook her as her face lay against the dark school uniform.

His gem, his love, his best friend.

His _Kagome_."

* * *

_"Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend. To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind. There's no comfort in the truth; Pain is all you'll find." - Careless Whisper._

* * *

"Ne, Kagome-chan, let's go before we're late for gym." A soft voiced brunette called over her shoulder as she watched her raven haired friend scamper towards her quickly.

"Sheesh." Kagome sighed and rubbed the back of her head, "You'd figure they'd make middle school a bit easier to get where you're going, Sango."

The brunette laughed. "I know right, the day's only half over and we've gotten lost three times already." She glanced down at her schedule. "At least after this we have our lunch break."

"Finally." Kagome mutter darkly to herself. "I skipped breakfast because I was worried we'd get lost on the way here. I'm so hungry."

At last the pair made it to the seventh grade gym and they shared a look. Sango was much more athletic that Kagome was, and Kagome was a much better cook than Sango. Kagome gave a weak whimper, only imagining the terror going on in there.

It was two months into the new school year, and the two girls had been late transfers. The people at the office had been lazy and assigned the same classes for the two. Not that the two complained at the arrangement. They were sisters and best friends.

Sango pushed the door open and led Kagome inside.

The people in the class had already started class. Girls walked and played volleyball, and guys played basketball on the other half.

The two caught sight of the gym teacher and headed over towards him.

Unfortunately for them, this meant passing right under an occupied basketball net, and let's face it. In middle school, people aren't exactly experts on aiming. For anything.

Kagome let out a loud yelp when a dark orange ball came down on her head, knocking her stupid for a moment. At instant, Sango was by her side glaring at the boys on the court.

"Why don't you watch where you're throwing, jackass?" She narrowed her eyes at the guy with long white hair and gold eyes. He had a pair of triangular dog ears on his head. "In case you didn't see, people are walking here!"

"Che," He huffed back as he went to retrieve the ball from her hands. "Maybe you two should watch where you're walking, or wait until it's safe to go."

Sango's glare hardened and snatched the ball behind her before he could take it from her. "Apologize to Kagome."

"Sango-chan, it's okay." Kagome placed her hand on her sister's arm. "I just have small headache and I'm a bit dizzy, and it wasn't like he did it on purpose. Accidents happen."

By now other guys on the court were beginning to get impatient. One shouted for Sango to "Just give the damn ball back," only to shut up when Sango glared at him. She turned her glare back to the white haired boy before shoving the ball into his outstretched arm.

"Fine." She hissed and grabbed Kagome, "Take your stupid ball back, and learn how to shoot."

"Oi!" He shouted as they began to leave, "I'm sorry, alright?"

Sango turned back to him with an appeased smile. "Better."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked back at him with her own smile. "No worries, no potential damage done."

He gave her his own smile and nodded back before returning to the court where the game began again.

Sure, he was brash and a bit rude, but he was nice by most standards of people at this school.

* * *

Auroua-chan: Imma end this here. Yes, it will be a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic. Other pairings might be Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/Kikyou, and maybe Kouga/Ayame. Just depends~ Yes, Sesshoumaru should be introduced next chapter. And yes, right now they are 13/14 because they can be. :P

Hope you enjoyed and please review&favorite&follow.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Auroua-chan: Here's the second one.

* * *

_"Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend. To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind. There's no comfort in the truth; Pain is all you'll find." - Careless Whisper._

* * *

Gym had strangely been a breeze in comparison to her previous experiences. In all honesty, Kagome had been expecting a health nut psycho teacher that lived off protein shakes and hard core ab workouts. Instead, he was a lively young man about the age of twenty-eight. He was easy going and understood not everyone was athletic, and he gave ample opportunities for someone to get something right.

She liked him. He had gentle green eyes and vibrant blonde hair.

He was called Coach Nakato. He was also the coach of the judo team.

"Hey," Sango jabbed her sister with her elbow before pointing to a vacant spot in the outside courtyard, "That place is vacant. You wanna eat there?"

Kagome picked her head up and looked towards where Sango was pointing. It was a pretty spot, a couple of benches housed under a few tall trees. There was a fountain not far off from it as well. Kagome shrugged and followed Sango over towards it. "It'll work for today."

The two sunk down on one of the benches beside one another and chatted idly while they ate their homemade lunch- that of which were made by Kagome's careful hands. They didn't care much for school food. There was no telling as to what was put in it.

"So," Sango began, taking her turn in their game, "Would you rather eat a live spider, or sleep in a bed of dirt for a whole week?"

"That's easy." Kagome snorted and took a sip of her diet soda, "Eat a live spider. An average person eats like three a year in their sleep, anyway."

"You answered that easier than I expected." Sango commented blankly, unable to ignore the ill feeling at thinking of eating a creepy crawly.

"My turn." Kagome smiled and tapped her chin for a few seconds, "Would you rather skydive with a parachute that had the possibility to be filled with forks, or be only able to have a duck for a pet for the rest of your life?"

"What is the possibility of the parachute?"

"What?" Kagome laughed.

Sango pursed her lips, "Like, on a percentage ratio. How likely would it be that the parachute is filled with forks?"

"Hmm..." Kagome thought this over, "It has a eighty-seven percent chance that its filled with forks."

"Put me in a plane and strap me up." Sango answered automatically.

"Really?" Kagome deadpanned, "Like, really really?"

"Yeah." Sango nodded like it was obvious. "You know I hate ducks."

Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to picking at her lunch, waiting for Sango to give her the next game options. Someone slinking down in the spot next to her, however, caused Kagome to look up and her blue eyes zoned on the face of the white haired guy from their gym class.

"What are you two doing over here all alone?" He asked, leaning against the table between the set of benches.

"We were playing a game." Kagome responded. "Go ahead Sango."

"Would you rather drink ruined milk, or go to a gym filled with sweaty cheese?"

"Sick." The guy next to them laughed, "I'd drink the milk, thank you."

Kagome laughed next and gave him a funny look. "You really didn't put too much thought into that."

"Eh," He shrugged, "Ruined milk sounds like the easier option."

"Really now?" Sango asked, quirking an eyebrow when he nodded. "What makes you think that? It's not like you've ever drank soiled milk before, have you?" She implored with interest.

A red hue colored his cheeks, "Actually I have."

"One word," Kagome commented, her stomach churning at the thought, "_Why_?"

"My brother dared my friend and me to last year. When my parents were out of town for a couple of days, we left a carton outside over night and most of the next day. My brother then dared my friend and myself to drink it, and we stupidly did it. The bastard looked smug for nearly an entire week." He shivered, "But its nothing compared to sweaty, stinky cheese."

Kagome and Sango shared a laugh, liking this attitude of his a lot better than the one they had encountered in gym.

"My name's Inuyasha, by the way." He nodded towards Kagome and Sango, "You're Kagome, right, and what's your name brown eyes?"

"Sango." Sango smiled and extended her hand to him, reaching across Kagome. "I actually think we got off on the wrong foot earlier."

"Yeah," Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry for hitting you with the basketball earlier. It was completely by accident, this moron didn't catch it like he was supposed to."

Kagome shook it off with a shrug of her shoulders. "Accidents happen, like I said. No hard feelings. No one was hurt, so its no biggie."

"Yo, Inuyasha!" A loud voice called out and the three people occupying the bench looked up to spot a guy with dark hair and violet eyes approaching them. If her memory severed her right, he also had gym with them. "Who are these two beautiful young ladies gracing your presence?"

A modest blush covered Kagome's cheeks, while Sango sent him a glare.

"My is Miroku, lovely maidens of beauty." He took Kagome's hand first and placed a gently kiss on the back before grabbing Sango's. He held onto her hand noticeably longer.

A tic mar appeared on Sango's head and her other hand clenched tightly. "You have three seconds to let go of my hand, or else I will bury you under a pile of bricks."

He wisely let go of Sango's hand, but sat down next to her.

They sat talking for a couple of minutes, Kagome quieting down when Inuyasha abruptly covered her mouth with his palm and sent her a "stop talking" look. Somewhat confused, but complying, she sat still for a moment. She felt Sango start to tremble beside her, and, before she could react, the brunette shot up like a firecracker.

"HENTAI!" She screamed and brought her hand down forcefully down on Miroku's left cheek, knocking him down to the ground. She then kicked him twice and then calmly sat down, where she then began to eat like nothing had happened.

Kagome looked at her sister, and then the boy twitching on the ground. He had quite the blissful expression. She looked towards Inuyasha, but got no answer.

Only laughter.

* * *

Kagome and Sango's last class of the day was science. Ironically for them, Miroku was in that class and so another sliver haired boy. He also had gold eyes, but he appeared much more calmer and less interested in the environment.

Kagome was assigned to be his lab partner, and, somewhat bad luck on her part, Sango was assigned to be Miroku's.

Kagome approached her lab partner with an enthusiastic smile. He appeared fairly nice, so he couldn't be that bad, right? She set her stuff down on the lab table and sat down before turning to face him, extending her hand.

"Ohayo." Kagome smiled when he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"Taisho Sesshoumaru." He responded without interest, only sounding polite to stop her talking sooner. It didn't work, apparently, if her confused gasp was anything to go by.

"You're Inuyasha's brother?"

Her disbelief almost made his lips quirk upwards in a smirk. _Almost_.

"Yes, I am." He turned to look at her, instantly noting her pretty blue eyes. "I take it you have already encountered the whelp?"

Kagome nodded, "I have a few classes with him-"

"I'm so sorry." He apologized and took her hand, holding it with false sadness.

Kagome laughed with a shrug. "He's not that bad."

He shrugged. "Whatever you say. You don't have to live with him."

"So you're the brother that dared him and Miroku to drink spoiled milk?"

He nodded, "Its not my fault they actually did it."

Kagome laughed and shook her head, quieting down when their teacher started the lesson.

Half way into the worksheet on animal kingdoms, Kagome was horribly lost and turned to Sesshoumaru to see him glancing at her in amusement, his worksheet already completed.

She glared and pouted. Science and math weren't her forte. Sue her.

Sesshoumaru picked up her dropped her pencil and circled the right one for the question she had been stuck on. He then handed her pencil back to her like nothing had happened.

He liked the small girl next to him.

She had a calm, easy going personality. She was a miko, not properly trained to her full potential, but that didn't bother him.

He enjoyed the way her un honed energy shocked him every now and again. It didn't hurt, just tickled.

Her scent was also pleasant.

It was kind of a rosy apple scent.

Kagome was also easy on the eyes. Her dark hair and moon-kissed skin standing out vibrantly against her hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was also small, much smaller than his own 5'7" stature.

Yes; he liked this girl.

* * *

Just so you all know, this won't be the permanent setting of the story. This is kinda the prelude of sorts, I guess you could say. In a couple of chapters or so it will fast forward to their high school years and go from there.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed.

Please review&favorite&follow.  
Thanks~


	3. Chapter 3

Auroua-chan: Yay, I start my senior year of high school tomorrow. _**I hate nearly everyone at my school. Those annoying buggers.**_ Happy new school year~ :D

* * *

_"Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend. To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind. There's no comfort in the truth; pain is all you'll find." - Careless Whisper._

* * *

They had started this school nearly three months ago and they had created a small group of friends that they cared deeply for.

Kagome had developed a small, minuscule if you asked her, crush on the brash white haired boy that was one of her closest friends. His hot temperament and demanding attitude won her over in a mere month.

She also liked Sesshoumaru, his brother. However, since the two didn't really favor one another, she often alternated hanging around them to prevent any conflict. She liked the differences the brothers had. She liked Sesshoumaru's levelheadedness and calming personality.

An arm was thrown over her shoulders and Kagome's cheeks colored to the shade of a tomato. Somehow, either by gift or curse, it had ended with just her and Inuyasha hanging out. It had supposed to be them, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga, another friend, but they all had canceled at the last minute.

Sango because she refused to see Miroku, and Miroku because he wanted to spend time with Sango. Kouga was the only one who actually had another plan, and that was his mom had drug him to the dentist.

And so... here were the two of them, lounging lazily on the black couch in the den of Inuyasha's house. Kagome had met his mother, Izayoi, when she had first began to hang out with both of the brothers. However, she had yet to meet his father, Touga. He was often away on business trips, apparently.

She was pulled out of her thinking by Inuyasha as he leaned closer to her.

"This is my favorite part of the movie." He whispered, a laugh coating his voice, "The dumb girls go down the stairs and get ambushed by the killer, while the one smart girl stays upstairs and actually makes something to stop the psycho killer."

Kagome laughed.

They had nothing better to do, so they decided to kill the day by watching cheesy horror movies. Every now and again, Izayoi would come into the den and give them drinks and snacks, although she was secretly checking in on them.

The day was winding to an end and Inuyasha walked her home. Once the pair stopped at her door, he turned to her with a satisfied smirk.

"We should hang out more often," He suggested, "You know, just us?"

Kagome's cheeks colored red. "You mean, like a date?"

His cheeks turned red slightly, too, as he thought it over. After a minute had passed, he nodded slowly. "Yeah, a date. How about this weekend? We can go to the arcade or mall."

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. Was Inuyasha seriously asking her out? Her mouth refused to work, her words becoming embarrassing word jumbles before dying on her tongue. She collected her bearings and nodded weakly.

"Great!" Inuyasha shouted and hugged Kagome tightly. "Its a date, then! I'll call you."

"O-Okay." Kagome muttered weakly and backed slowly into her house. She turned around and saw Sango sitting on the couch with her textbook spread out on the table in front of her. Without warning her, she flew over to the brunette and practically bounced on the couch.

"You will never guess what just happened!" Kagome squealed in excitement.

Sango sent her a confused look. "You saw Inuyasha fall down the stairs?"

"Yes! WAIT, no!" Kagome eyed Sango, "Inuyasha asked me out on a _date_!"

Sango's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious? When?!"

"This weekend!"

Sango dropped her pencil and jumped up with Kagome, holding her hands tightly as they began to jump up and down, screaming loudly. The ruckus caused their mother to enter the room.

"What's going on in here?" She asked in alarm, "Who got hurt and do we have to go the the emergency room?"

"No!" They cried together.

"Then what happened?"

"I have a date this weekend with Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed happily. "Oh my god that's in three days, I need to go think of what I'll wear!"

"I'll help!" Sango cried and gave chase to her sister, her already forgotten homework laying forgotten once again.

Kun-Loon looked at her daughters with a small smile. She chuckled lightly before looking towards the five year old peering in through the door way.

"Kagome-chan's first boyfriend." She laughed, "Earlier than I thought, honestly. Come on, Souta-chan, lets get you fed and into bed."

"Yes Mama." The little boy followed Kun-Loon back into the kitchen.

* * *

At the end of the day, entering her science class, Kagome all but flew to her seat. She took her usual spot next to Sesshoumaru and prodded him on the shoulder, like she normally would. He looked at her and a small smile worked its way onto his lips.

"What's gotten you all enthusiastic?" He asked, "Are you happy to just get a life back when the final bell rings?"

Kagome nervously nibbled her lips, she hadn't told Sesshoumaru about her date with Inuyasha because she knew he wouldn't approve. Even if he didn't say anything, he wouldn't agree. She shrugged and looked forward, "Can't a girl be happy for no reason?"

"Yes, but it isn't very likely."

Kagome giggled and rolled her eyes, "Fine, if you must know I have a date this weekend with a great guy."

At this, Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow. "And who could possibly be good enough to win you over?"

**_'Its supposed to be you, whelp.'_**

_'I'm ignoring you, so shut up.'_ Sesshoumaru answered his Beast with a mental scowl. He had decent control of it, but it wasn't the best. As it was, Kagome was a friend. And no more. What should it matter to him if she dates another male? He didn't own her.

_**'Yes, you do.'** _His beast growled in return, **_'Her energy calls to you, tantalizes you. She belongs to _**_us._**_'_**

_'Cram it, mutt.'_

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome waved her hand in front of his face. "Sesshoumaru, anyone home in there?"

He took her hand, ignoring the sharp thrum of energy at the sudden contact, and placed it on the lab table. "I'm listening, go on."

"I said I had a date with Inuyasha."

He went rigid at that comment. Out of every possible candidate for a other half, she chose the irritant half-brother of his. Was she blind? Or perhaps ill?

His beast growled low at hearing the statement.

"I know you don't agree of it," Kagome sighed, "But let me make my own choices, Sessh. Please?"

He shook his head. "What you do with your life is your own. Why should I care?"

Kagome didn't know if she should be happy that he didn't mind, or hurt for the way he had said it.

* * *

Auroua-chan: Yes, they are demons and such like they are in the actual show, but they're at a school tolerate and allowing of all kinds of beings. I hope that makes sense.

Hope you enjoyed~

Review&Favorite&Follow~  
Thanks!


End file.
